Episode 8335 (11th December 2018)
Fearful of his involvement with the hit-and-run coming to light, Daz books himself a one-way ticket to Germany and attempts to go to Hotten Airport. However, his plan collapses when he sees Kerry collapsed by the roadside and goes to help her, missing his bus and flight in the process. Elsewhere, Pete and Rhona find out that Dawn's plans have fallen through and she has spent the night in the garden shed. Plot Priya compliments Nicola's new hairstyle, now red in colour. They are disappointed when they find an empty bottle on the table but are relieved when Graham reveals to be mostly back to his old self. He also compliments Nicola's hair. She worries about her plan. Daz books his flight to Berlin. Dan is slightly suspicious of his behaviour. Megan pops round to Home Farm to check on Graham. She invites him for a drink and tells him the café will be his new local. Bernice asks Daz if they can remain friends, he agrees. Jai calls Kerry into work early. Pete and Rhona search for a client's dog and find Dawn sleeping rough inside the shed at the garden. Dawn refuses Rhona's help. Pete tries to talk her out of going after Dawn. Kerry collapses at the side of the road. Jessie informs Ellis that she can get him volunteering work at Hotten Academy. He is interested when she tells him that it's paid. Nicola invites Graham to The Woolpack but Megan points out that's a bad idea. Daz gets a bus to the Hotten International Airport. He spots Kerry unconscious at the side of the road and eventually asks the driver to stop the bus. He gives her some cola and watches the bus drive off. Graham thanks Megan for helping him. Nicola tells Megan to try convince Graham to do less at work. Nicola phones Robert and warns him that Graham's going off the booze. Charity tells Vanessa that she's backed out of telling Chas and asks Marlon his advice. He advises her to talk to Chas. She backs out of telling Chas when Chas thanks her for being there for her. Robert does little to reassure Nicola. Kerry apologises to Daz for making him miss the appointment. Daz is informed he can't get a refund or a re-schedule. Amelia finds Daz's passport and works out he tried to leave. He lies that it's about Bernice. Dawn arrives back to find Rhona and Pete have brought her pillows, a blanket, food and a heater. Jessie is upset as the governors want to exclude Noah as an example. She worries that the whole family will hold it against her. Robert tries to get on the right side of Graham but Graham makes his feelings about Robert clear and warns him to stay out of his way. Robert tells Nicola they need to get everything Graham's got. Cast Regular cast *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley Guest cast None Locations *Home Farm - Entranceway, living room *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Woodland Walk *Gerry Roberts Memorial Garden - Garden patch, shed interior *Unknown road *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin Notes *The bus driver is uncredited despite a few lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes